Lactose-Free
by LittleMissKlainer
Summary: It was just another boring and slow day in Lima, until Kurt finds himself meeting the cutest boy ever in the strangest way ever; over a glass of milk. AU;TWO-SHOT


**Distortion works incorporation trademark...**

**Is that a strange thing to say at the beginning of a story?**

* * *

Ohio wasn't exactly the most interesting place on Earth. Or the friendliest, at that. In fact, if you asked 18-year-old Kurt Hummel, he'd say it was rather tedious. His best friend Rachel (or as everyone liked to call her, mini Barbara Streisand) wouldn't disagree.

It was another slow day in Lima, and it wasn't the least bit amusing.

The most entertaining thing one could possible say about this dim, simple day was that it was sunny outside. Sunlight peeked through the windows of the Lima Bean. Gleaming right into Kurt's eyes.

He lifted his right hand to shield his glasz eyes, glaring slightly at the girl seated across from him who sat in the shaded side of the table. Kurt nudged her foot under the table.

"Rachel." He hissed at her.

Said girl innocently looked up at him with a clear, small smirk playing on her lips from where she pulled away from her coffee cup. It wasn't her fault that he decided to get the coffee this time. It also wasn't her fault that they picked a two person table and there was no space left for him to move under the shade.

Acting as if she didn't already know why he was upset, set her drink down and replied, "Yes? What is it?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. He nodded in the direction of the window. "You know what."

Rachel smiled, obviously amused at his annoyance. She set her coffee aside and leaned forward, making Kurt raise an eyebrow at her. "I have a proposition for you." She said in a hushed tone.

"Does this proposition include me and you switching spots?" He questioned.

She nodded happily. Kurt sighed.

"Okay, Ms. Berry. What exactly did you want me to do for you? Sing a duet with you? Convince the others to let you have _another _solo?" Kurt inquired on.

Frowning, Rachel shook her head. "No and no."

Kurt opened his mouth to say more, but she cut him off.

"Shut up for a second and listen to me." She held up a finger in front of his face, as if she had already placed a finger on his lips. "So, yesterday, after glee rehearsal I had just finished a healthy vegan meal and was watching a few videos of people who wanted to be potential singers, who by the way honestly weren't that good at keeping their pitch, but, anyways, my dear fathers turned off the computer and started to talk to me about how much they loved and cared for me, which is wh-"

"Where exactly are you getting at? By the time you actually tell me what you want me to do, the sun will already have gone down." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, not bothering to get away from the sun's glare anymore. "Long story short, get to the point."

Rachel coughed awkwardly and continued on, "_Long story short_, I'm going vegetarian for a while and I want a glass of milk."

Once again, Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "A story that long just to tell me that you want me to get you a glass of milk?" Rachel nodded firmly at him. "You're unbelievable, Berry. And anyways, you already have a drink, you don't need another."

As if she already knew he was going to deny her, Rachel took off the lid of her cup and turned the cup upside down.

"See that?" She inquired.

"Rachel, I love you, but you are confusing and make absolutely no sense. There's nothing in there."

She grinned at Kurt. "Exactly."

There was a pause from both of the two for a while, until Kurt sighed and got up from his seat, making his way towards the counter.

"Ask them if they have lactose free milk!" Rachel called after him.

_Why did I decide to become friends with the weirdest girl ever? _He thought to himself.

Kurt stopped in front of the counter, and waited for someone to get his order. Unfortunately, they were having a slow day today and the staff had decided to take an early break, seeing as there was no one in line and no one entering.

He starting whistling a vague tune, stopping shortly after he started receiving strange looks from the people around him. Kurt turned and found himself looking at the other customers in the store.

There was one lady with a baby in her lap. The baby boy was cooing while the mom, or whoever the woman was, started making baby noises at him.

On the other side of the room, there were a few boys in a larger booth, talking in hushed voices and looking like they were in a very important and deep conversation.

Kurt studied them for a while, eying their navy blue blazers and their red and blue striped ties.

_Warblers._

He recognized them immediately. Their private school looks gave them away. As did a few of the boys. Kurt remembered them from last year, when they competed against them.

He turned away almost immediately after one of them snapped his head up and stared back at him.

Kurt found himself looking at one of the baristas.

"Hello there," the woman said cheerfully. A bit too cheerfully for such a dull day. "Sorry 'bout that, we got one of our own in the back giving his own performance to the rest of the staff. Anyways," she waved her hand off. "What can I get you?"

Kurt smiled politely back at her. "I know this sounds a bit weird, but my friend wants a lactose-free glass of milk."

The barista stopped and blinked at him in confusion. **_Lixa_**, the name-tag on her apron read.

Lixa nodded slowly at him. "O-okay? That's a wee bit strange, but sure. I can't guarantee it'll be lactose-free, though."

Kurt waved it off. "That's okay, she'll have to deal with it later."

She smiled at him once again before disappearing in the back of the store.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out slowly, Kurt stared in confusion at the text displayed on his screen.

_**One new text message from Rachel Berry;**_

_You'll thank me later ;)_

He turned around to look at his friend, but stared at the seat in shock, seeing that Rachel was gone.

_"Blaine! Put that guitar down for a second and take this glass to the cutie outside, will ya'?" _Lixa yelled in the back.

A few moments later, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Kurt spun around quickly. "Thanks Lix- oh." Gone was the perky, young, red haired barista. In her place was a boy around his age, if not younger. With the most amazing hazel eyes Kurt has ever seen in his life.

The boy was cute, which was rare. But was even more rare was the fact that he was gaping back at him.

"Um.. h-here's that glass of milk you wanted." He held the glass of milk out to him, not taking his off his for a second.

Kurt beamed at him. He took the glass and set it down on the counter and stick his hand out. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine took his hand and shook it with a small grin.

His gaze moved to the glass of milk. "Um, Lixa didn't exactly give you the order you wanted." He rubbed the back of his neck. "There wasn't really any milk left so she put water in the remaining milk and everyone else called it skim milk."

Kurt chuckled lightly. Picking up the cup, he peered inside.

"Blaine? This isn't lactose-free, is it?"

Blaine was taken aback by this question, but didn't hesitate to reply, "I'm afraid not."


End file.
